


Secret Admirer

by RebelDoll



Series: Solangelo Valentines Special [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico Is Oblivious, Secret Admirer, Sort Of, Valentines Day Fic, Will is oblivious, as always, cheesy Valentines gifts, harley is cute, missunderstandings, the campers are taking bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll
Summary: Will starts receiving secret admirer gifts one week before Valentines day. He's super flattered, but there's one issue... he's really into Nico. Will Nico make a move before the admirer reveals themselves? Can Will give the admirer a chance if he doesn't? You'll have to read to find out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Valentines Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159799
Comments: 47
Kudos: 150





	1. Secrets and Flowers

It all started with a mason jar full of flowers a week before Valentine’s Day.

It was a normal day for Will: wake up, get ready, wake up Kayla and Austin, go wake up Nico, have breakfast, then head to the infirmary. That’s where things got a little weird. He hadn’t even notice at first, too busy starting on inventory to notice the flowers sitting on the check-in desk. That is until Kayla spoke up. 

“Wiiill,” she called in a sing-song voice, “you’ve got mail.” 

Confused by his sister’s teasing tone of voice, Will made his way back from the storage room. 

“Kayla, what on earth are you talking about?” 

“She’s talking about these,” Austin grinned pointing at the flowers on the desk. It was a lovely bouquet of sunflowers and red roses with a few baby’s breath flowers and other greenery as filler; all stored in a rustic white painted mason jar that reminded Will of growing up in Texas. 

“The card is addressed to you, lover boy,” Kayla stated plucking the card from the center of the bouquet and handing it to her brother. 

“What’s it say?” Austin questioned. Will opened the small card and read aloud to his siblings. 

“Roses are red, sunflowers are yellow, I suck at poetry, these are for you. Sincerely your secret admirer.” 

The infirmary was dead silent for a minute before both Kayla and Austin burst out into laughter talking over each other. 

“Oh my gods, Will!” 

“You’ve got a secret admirer!” 

Will looked at the note in his hand before studying the flowers on the table. They were beautiful. The roses where sweet and romantic and the sunflowers and mason jar made him feel nostalgic about home. Whoever had done this was very sweet and clearly cared about Will, which was why he felt so guilty. 

This was the most romantic and caring thing anyone had ever done for Will, but he couldn’t return his secret admirer’s feeling because he was head over heels for someone else. He felt so bad that he couldn’t return their feelings; he couldn’t even let them down easy because he didn’t know who they were! 

Apparently Will was quiet for too long. 

“Will?” Austin questioned, “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh,” Will startled when his brother called his name, “um, nothing.” 

“Don’t give us that bull,” Kayla sighed, “you just got flowers from a secret admirer and instead of jumping up and down in glee you’re sulking, what’s wrong?” 

“Well,” Will sighed knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his siblings, “this is really sweet, like really really sweet and normally I’d be tickled to death about getting something like this, but you guys know that I like someone else. Whoever this is is pouring their heart out to me and I know I can’t reciprocate their feelings, yet I can’t even let them down gently because they did this anonymously.” 

He threw his hands up in frustration and flopped back onto a cot. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kayla huffed, “do you know how many people would kill to have a secret admirer? Especially this close to Valentine’s Day! And you’re unhappy about it?!” 

“What Kayla means,” Austin interrupted, “is that you’re making too big of a deal out of this. So what if you don’t like them back? You didn’t ask for this, they choose to do this. All you can do is let them shower you with gifts and then when they finally reveal themselves, you can just turn them down! What is so bad about that?” 

“What’s bad, Austin is that this person really cares about this and they’re clearly doing this with the hope of getting something in return. I can’t just accept gifts from them and then break their heart, that’s cruel.” 

“I think your just being dramatic,” Kayla stated as she sat behind the desk and started working on paperwork, “besides you might have a crush on someone else, but maybe this is a sign you should move on.” 

“What do you mean?” Will sat up. 

“I mean, that if your crush isn’t willing to go this far for you, are they even worth it? This person is wooing you, they’re giving their all to show how much they care, and you deserve that. If your crush can’t give you that then maybe you should find someone, like this person, who will.” 

Will appreciated his sibling’s avoidance at using his crush’s name, they all had an agreement not to state any crush names out loud in the infirmary since it was the best place for gossiping campers to overhear. 

“Okay, first of all, I love you too,” Will teased, “second, I see your point, but just forgetting about my crush is way easier said than done.” 

“You don’t have to forget about him right away,” Austin suggested, “maybe just drop some hints about how happy this secret admirer stuff makes you and give him a chance to act. And maybe if he doesn’t, then you can give this admirer a chance when they show themselves.” 

“That…seems fair, thanks Austin.” Will smiled at his brother. 

Will loved his siblings with all his heart; no matter what was going on they always had his back and wanted what was best for him. He was so lucky to have them in his life. 

“Now,” Will clapped his hands, “we’re officially fifteen minutes late, so if y’all want to make it to archery today we better get to work.” 

With that the three of them got to work, fulfilling their daily duty in the infirmary. And if Will tucked the poorly written love letter into his shirt pocket over his heart, then no one had to know.


	2. I Want to be Wooed

Will decided to take his siblings advice and let his crush know that he wanted to, as Kayla had put it, be wooed. He also resolved that if his crush didn’t act before his secret admirer did then he’d move on. He really hoped he could stick to his resolve. 

That’s why he found himself bringing up the flowers at lunch, in front of Nico di Angelo. 

He wasn’t sure when he exactly he fell for Nico. He remembers seeing him at the Battle of Manhattan. He looked like a real hero riding in with the god of the underworld himself to save them. He definitely felt attraction at that point, but he wasn’t exactly in love. Nico leaving first chance he got didn’t help either. 

Regardless, Will found himself longing to talk to the son of Hades and wishing he had stayed at camp. That why when Nico showed up on half-blood hill, half dead and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, Will took a chance and tried to convince him to stay. And to his surprise it actually worked. 

Then for purely medical reason Will had forced Nico to stay in the infirmary for three days. That was probably what had done Will’s heart in. When he was working and Nico was actually awake they’d talk. Nico would help him in the infirmary however he could and they joked and laughed and got to know each other. 

By the end of those three days, Will knew he was in love with Nico. 

“So, I got a surprise this morning, in the infirmary,” Will cringed internally at his awkwardness. 

“Did you?” Nico questioned calmly, “Someone else gets their arms ripped off?” 

“No, thank gods,” Will shuddered at the memory of Harley’s last death race, “Someone left me flowers.” 

“Flowers?” 

“Yeah, sunflowers and roses in a mason jar, just Will’s style,” Austin butted. Will had never been happier at being interrupted; he had been floundering on his own.

“That’s…nice,” Nico stated. He seemed at a loss for words. Because he’s jealous the hopefully part of Will’s mind chirped. Because this is a weird and random topic your ambushing him with the rational part of him supplied. 

“Who was it?” Nico asked. It took Will a second to realize what he was asking but thankfully Kayla came to his rescue. 

“We don’t know, the card was signed ‘your secret admirer’” 

Will couldn’t help but notice the Mitchell and Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin seemed to be hanging around the food table closest to them a little longer than necessary. So much for trying to prevent rumors. 

“You don’t seem particularly happy it,” Nico stated looking at Will. 

“W-well, um, that’s because,” He stuttered not really knowing what to say. 

“It’s because Will has a crush on someone and he doesn’t want to hurt his admirer feelings,” Austin explained. 

“We said he should just go with it cause this admirer clearly cares more than his crush, after all his crush didn’t send him flowers,” Kayla jabbed. He should really talk to her about why she seemed so against his crush. 

“How do you know it’s not your crush?” Nico questioned and Will could almost hear his own mind doing record scratch. 

“Huh?” Will questioned intelligently. 

“Well, you said that the letter was sign anonymously, so who’s to say that it isn’t from your crush?” 

“We…didn’t think of that,” Austin stated, “though I don’t think Will’s crush seems like the kind of guy who’d be into this kind of romantic thing.” 

Will couldn’t help but notice how Nico’s eyes widen at the “guy” part. Oh, no, he’s not homophobic is he? Come to think of it Will couldn’t remember ever talking about sexuality to Nico, so he doesn’t Will’s bi. 

“Does that really matter?” For a second Will thought Nico was responding to his inner thoughts, “if this guy really cares about Will, which he clearly does if he’s going this far, than it wouldn’t matter what he’s into. Just that Will likes it.” 

“Or she,” Kayla added before Will combusted hearing his crush talk about how important Will’s feelings where. Could it be Nico? No, no of course not, he’s way to calm talking about this. If it where him, he’d try to avoid the conversation. 

“Or she,” Nico agreed, “any idea of who it is, though?” 

Yeah, Nico is definitely not his secret admirer. 

“I think Drew,” Austin suggested, “She’s probably trying to get you back.” 

“Fat chance,” Kayla scoffed, “No way in the underworld would she woo a guy, she wants to be the one pampered and romanced. My money is on Billie or Valentina.” 

“Valentina I get,” Will agreed, the daughter of Aphrodite had flirted with him relentlessly, “but why Billie?” 

“She’s a daughter of Demeter, she’d totally flirt using flowers.” 

“Fair.” 

“What about Paolo, he always smiles when you’re around,” Nico suggested. Will doubted that he actually thought it was Paolo, but he couldn’t help but think that it was Nico’s way of saying, ‘you’re gay? That cool!” 

“It can’t be Paolo,” Austin stated, “the letter was in English.” 

They spent the rest lunch discuss who at camp what Will’s admirer, but he couldn’t help the small ember of hope that Nico would make a move blooming in his chest


	3. A Book and A Bracelet

By the next day the camp was buzzing with news about Will’s secret admirer. Thank you Mitchell and Lacy. 

At breakfast the Aphrodite table kept looking over at them and bursting into giggles. They kept whispering amongst themselves and giggled to both Will’s and Drew’s detriment. Based on their head counselor’s annoyance and how quickly she left breakfast, Will guessed that this had been going on for quite some time. 

“Don’t look now, but I’m pretty sure the Hermes cabin is betting on your love life,” Austin commented. 

Sure enough when Will turned around the Hermes cabin had out a piece of paper. The kept looking over at Will, completely unconcerned by his attention, before looking around then writing something on their paper and handing over money. 

“Gods, why is everyone so obsessed with this?”

“Because, dear brother of mine, you’ve got what everyone else wants,” Kayla teased steeling an orange slice off his plate. 

“Yeah, this close to Valentine’s day everyone is dreaming of have a secret admirer to shower them with gifts,” Austin chimed in steeling a piece of toast from Kayla’s plate and setting it on Will’s. 

“In other words,” Nico grinned, “They’re living vicariously through you.” 

“Good to know you’re all soooo sympathetic to my plight,” Will rolled his eyes. 

His loving siblings and friend had the nerve to laugh at him.   
~~

“So, any clue who your secret admirer is?” Cecil questioned from where he was sitting on an infirmary cot. Much like everyone else in camp Will’s two best friends had decided to stop by and interrogate him on his admirer. 

“I don’t have the slightest clue and even if I did I’m not going to help you with that stupid bet.” Will sighed. Honestly it wasn’t even anyone’s business. They had all probably scared off his admirer anyway considering he didn’t receive anything else today. 

Will tried to tell himself that he was disappointed, that this was a good thing. It meant that he didn’t have to break any hearts. The hopeless romantic part of Will, however, was heartbroken that it was over. 

“C’mon, man! Where practically brothers! Help me out!” 

“If I was you, I’d put my money on di Angelo,” Lou Ellen commented from where she was messing around in the storage closest, probably looking for more potions material. 

“Why?!” Will squawked. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at her friend’s ridiculousness. 

“I know everyone keeps saying that he isn’t romantic or whatever, but I think everyone is selling him short. He’s from the thirties, back then romance was the thing. You courted someone before you went out.” She explained slipping something that look suspiciously like formaldehyde in her pocket. 

“That’s true,” Cecil contemplated before grinning mischievously, “plus, he’s probably the only one Will would say yes to.” 

“Shhh,” Will shushed before looking around, “You know the rules: no crush talk in the infirmary. The walls have ears.” 

“Oh, c’mon Will, you are so obvious. If Nico wasn’t so oblivious he’d probably know by now too,” Lou Ellen commented. Did she just put some tongue compressors in her pocket? 

“Well, let’s try to keep him from figuring out, yeah? And will you stop stealing all my supplies.” 

“I need these for, um, medical reasons,” Lou Ellen grinned sheepishly. 

“Yeah, right,” Will rolled his eyes. 

“I still think you should help me win the bet, the pot is huge,” Cecil whined. 

“Remind me why I’m friends with you two again?”

Lou Ellen and Cecil stuck their tongues out at him and he returned the gesture. 

~~

Will was actually grateful when the campfire ended which was unusual for him. It was his favorite part of the day after all. However, one could only take so many whispers and giggles before they felt like their head was going to explode. 

He headed back his cabin with Kayla and Austin and promptly flopped onto bed. He then proceeded to jump back up when he felt something hard against his back. He pulled the covers back and gasp at what was under his covers. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Kayla came bounding over from her own bed. 

“Is it another mouse?” Austin asked fearfully from the bathroom door.

“No,” Kayla answered with a grin as Will picked up the book from his bed, “It’s another admirer gift.” 

Austin crossed the room quickly and stood at the foot of the bed to look over the gift. 

“It’s a copy of interesting medical facts and stories,” Will read off the cover. He went to open the book but was stopped when two things fell out. Setting the book back on his bed he bent down and picked up the envelope and bracelet. 

The bracelet was beautiful. It was a thin cord bracelet made from black and yellow string that had clearly come from the arts and crafts station. However, attached to the bracelet was a gorgeous sun charm made out of sparkling gems. 

“Whoa, fancy,” Kayla stated looking over the bracelet after she snatched it from Will’s hand. 

“Hey!” 

“What the card say?” Austin questioned. Just like yesterday the envelope had his name written on the front in the same neat hand writing. Will opened it and read aloud to his siblings. 

“I spent three hours trying to think of another poem and came up with nothing. I hope you like today’s gifts. What did you really think I’d forget on the second day? Sincerely, your secret admirer.” 

“The gifts rock, but this guy seriously sucks at the whole love letter thing,” Kayla laughed. 

“I think it nice,” Austin commented, “they aren’t good at it but they’re still trying for Will.” 

“So,” Kayla started handing the bracelet back, “think Nico still has a chance?” 

“It’s only day two, don’t write him off yet,” Will sighed as he slipped the bracelet on. It fit perfectly. 

He really hoped Nico would make a move soon.


	4. Nerd Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost missed today's chapter! But don't worry it's 11:10 at night so this still on time, sort of.

Apparently, Will’s admirer must have felt bad about making him wait all day because his present was waiting for him at breakfast the next morning. Will didn’t actually see it at first, though. No, the first thing he saw was the mass of campers standing around the Apollo table. 

“No you can’t open it, it’s Will’s!” 

“I’ll just read it then seal it back, he’ll never know!” 

“Uh, Alice, I’m pretty sure he’d know” 

“How?” 

“He’s here.” 

At that all the campers quieted down and turned to face the Apollo kids and Nico, who was basically a permanent addition to their cabin. He noticed that as everyone stared them Lacy jerked an envelope out of Alice’s hands and stuck it back into the bright yellow gift bag sitting on the table. 

“Hey, Will,” Cecil started awkwardly, “Your admirer left you a gift.” 

“I can see that,” Will stated. Everyone cleared a path and allow the four of them to sit down before crowding around the table. 

“Whatcha get?”

“What’s the note say?” 

“Who’s it from?”

“How’s he supposed to know that if it from his secret admirer?” 

“Will you all shut up?” Kayla called. 

“If you all promise to go away afterward, I’ll read the note to you,” Will suggested. After everyone around the table nodded, he took the note out and read. 

“Hope this isn’t too embarrassing for you, love.” Will felt his ears heat up as he read that out loud, “but I felt bad making you wait so long yesterday, so I figured I’d give this to you early. Sincerely, your secret admirer.” 

“Alright, he read the letter, now git,” Kayla shooed. 

“Ah, come on, let us see what they got you,” Mitchell begged. 

“That wasn’t the deal,” Austin objected but Will was already opening the bag. It was bright yellow with clean white tissue paper sticking out the top. Will carefully pulled the paper out and gasped at what was underneath before pulling them out one by one. 

Inside the bag there had been six original Star War’s action figures; Luke, Leia, Darth Vader, Chewbacca, R2D2, C3PO. They where old and still in the box; true collector’s items. Whoever had done this had shelled out some serious money. 

“That isn’t romantic at all,” Lacy commented. 

“It actually is considering how big of a nerd Will is,” Kayla teased. 

“Yeah, he loves Star Wars,” Austin commented. 

It didn’t take long after Will placed his gifts out on the table that the other campers lost interest and left. Hopefully they wouldn’t come back, but Will doubted that. 

Despite how happy and excited Will was for this particular gift he couldn’t help but look over to see Nico’s reaction. The boy in question was quietly eating his breakfast and disinterestedly looking over the action figures laid out on the table. Will couldn’t help the disappointment he felt at the boy’s lack of reaction. 

He knew Nico wasn’t the type to make a scene and storm off or throw a fit. And he certainly wasn’t the type to panic and publicly proclaim his love. Will was still kind of hoping that he’d be a little jealous seeing Will swoon over receiving gifts from another person. 

~~

Later that day Will took advantage of his day off from the infirmary to hang out with Nico. He didn’t get the chance to hang out one on one with the son of Hades very often, so he always enjoyed when he got the chance to. 

“How’s sword classes going?” Will asked as they sat beside each other on the dock. 

“Pretty good, the kids are getting the hang of it. I still don’t understand why Chiron wants me of all people to teach the younger campers sword fighting.” 

“That’s because you’re the best sword fighter in the whole camp and despite your whole bad boy aesthetic, you’re actually really good with kids,” Will explained grinning at the blush blooming over Nico’s face. 

“I’m not that good with kids,” he refuted. 

“I think Harley would argue against that.” 

Harley, the youngest Hephaestus and current youngest kid at camp, had taken his brother’s death really hard. The older campers had dealt with the kid’s grieve the best way they knew how to; they distracted him whenever he got sad. It was okay for awhile, all though Paolo probably didn’t enjoy having his arms ripped off as a coping mechanism, but it wasn’t what Harley needed. 

Everything had eventually come to a head about two months later when Harley had a meltdown and ran off into the woods. Nico had been the first to find him and they’d apparently had a heart to heart. No one really knew what they talked about, but Harley seemed much happier and was practically attached to Nico’s hip half the time. 

So, yeah, Nico was pretty good with children. 

“Whatever,” Nico rolled his eyes but Will noticed how his blush deepened, “Have you made any more leeway on figuring out who this secret admirer is?” 

Will groaned and laid back on the dock. 

“No, I’m not even sure if I want to know who it is,” Will answered.

“How come?” 

“I know you guys said that I should give this admirer a chance and just move on from my crush, but that’s so much easier said than done.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to accept my admirer’s advances or not when they show themselves, meanwhile the gifts just keep getting more and more expensive and thought out. I mean what am I supposed to say when they show themselves, ‘thanks for the expense gifts but I like someone else’?” 

“Well, who said you have to date your admirer?” 

“What do you mean?” Will sat up confused. 

“I mean, what if you just go on one date, no commitment, and then see how it goes before you make your decision. You never know, maybe you’ll like them better than your crush.” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually, at least that way I won’t be completely writing them off without a chance.” 

They sat in comfortable silence while Will thought it over. 

“Kayla thinks I’m being ridiculous with the whole crush thing,” he stated. He wasn’t sure why he brought it up, but he felt like he needed to talk about it. 

“How so?” Nico questioned calmly. 

“She thinks that my crush isn’t worth my time and that whoever this is would be better for me,” Will explained, “she said that if my crush doesn’t think enough about me to do something like this then they don’t deserve me.” 

“She has a point,” Nico answered after some thought, “Everyone always talks about how you’re the biggest catch at camp. If your crush liked you back, don’t you think they would have made a move before someone else asked you?” 

Will felt his heart shattering and it took everything in him not to burst into tears. He really didn’t have a chance with Nico did he? 

“I guess you’re right,” He said as he stood up, “I, uh, have to go, see ya later” 

And with he rushed back to the Apollo cabin, away from Nico.


	5. Chocolates and Teddy Bears

Will had spent the rest of the day crying in bed, mourning a relationship that ended before it started. Will was so miserable in fact that Kayla and Austin had offered to handle his shift in the infirmary for him the next day. He was tempted to take their offer, but he knew wallowing wasn’t good for him. Besides he needed a pick me up and receiving another admirer gift sounded good. 

Breakfast that morning couldn’t have been more awkward. Will was so upset he found it difficult to look at Nico, who, of course, had no idea what he had done wrong. Kayla’s attitude wasn’t helping matters any either. Will knew she was overprotective of him and that she didn’t like seeing him hurt, but she didn’t need to take it out on Nico. 

“So,” Nico started awkwardly, “what do you think your admirer will bring today?” 

“Oh, um,” Will stuttered before Kayla cut him off. 

“Why would you care?” she asked hatefully. 

“What’s your problem?” Nico asked insulted. 

“Like you don’t know.” 

“I really don’t!” 

“I think we need to head to the infirmary before we are late!” Austin exclaimed loudly, cutting of the argument before it got out of hand. 

“We don’t need to be at the infirmary for ten more minutes,” Kayla argued. 

“Well I have to be at arena, so I’ll see y’all later,” Nico excused himself getting up and leaving. Will felt guilty about not speaking up, Nico didn’t deserve that, but he was knew if he looked up from his plate he’d burst into tears. 

“What’s his problem?” Kayla huffed. 

“Seriously, Kayla? You’re unbelievable,” Austin responded. Will tuned out his siblings bickering as he stared mournfully at Nico’s uneaten plate of food. 

~~

When they finally made it to the infirmary, Will was quick to spot his next gift on the check-in counter. He rushed over, more excited for this gift than the three others before. 

“At least he’s smiling again,” he heard Austin comment from behind him. 

On the desk was a stereotypical Valentine’s Day gift; a heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear. Will couldn’t have been happier. The bear, upon closer inspection was a Boyd’s bear. It was a light brown and had a cute pastel yellow ribbon tide around its neck. The chocolates weren’t something you could get from Wal-Mart. No, it was expensive box of Godiva chocolate. Will had only tried them once before and they were delicious. 

If there was any question about whether or not his admirer had money, these past two gifts had answered that. 

“Whoa, rich chocolates,” Kayla cheered. 

“I don’t think you’ve behaved well enough for chocolates,” Austin commented and his sibling broke off into another argument as Will removed the card taped to the box and read it, this time to himself. 

Normally I’d be worried about getting such a cheesy gift, but knowing you I know you’ll love it. Sincerely, your secret admirer. 

Will smiled to himself as he picked up the teddy bear and hugged it to his chest. Maybe giving this admirer a chance won’t be so bad. 

~~

“I think we should make a list,” Austin suggested at dinner. The table had been strangely quiet considering Nico wasn’t there. He wasn’t at lunch at all and then come dinner time he had sat at the Hades table instead. 

“A list of what?” Will asked, open to a distraction from the missing son of Hades. 

“A list of who your admirer could be!” 

“Seriously?” Kayla asked skeptically. She was still pouting over the fact Will had taken away her desert privileges over her earlier behavior. 

“Yeah, we can split into three columns: possible, maybe, and definitely not.” 

“I mean, if you want to,” Will agreed seeing his brother’s excitement, “but let’s head back to the cabin. Less ears there.” 

~~

“Okay, so we can go ahead and put everyone who’s in a relationship in the not column. That’s Miranda and Sherman. Huh, I thought that would knock more people off the list.” Austin sighed. 

They were using the white board in the Apollo cabin for their list. It hung on the wall and usually Will wrote their schedule on it, but he didn’t keep up with when it was just the three of them. 

“You might as well add Harley and Paolo to the not list,” Kayla commented and Austin complied. 

“Add Drew, too,” Will commented, “even if she did for whatever reason want me back she wouldn’t be doing all this. In fact she’d probably demand that I do it for her instead. 

“That’s true,” Austin stated, “Damien and Chiara should be in the maybe section.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, and this is just speculation, why they aren’t out about I’m pretty sure they’re dating in secret, but writing them off without confirmation isn’t the smartest since I could just be reading too much into their interactions,” Austin admitted sheepishly. 

“You are such a conspiracy theorist,” Kayla laughed. 

By the end of the night every camper had been sorted into one of the three columns, except one. 

“What about Nico?” Austin cautiously, both siblings turning to look at their older brother. 

“Put him in the not column,” Will sighed, “I don’t think he likes me that way.” 

“I’m sorry, Will,” Kayla comforted coming over to hug her brother. 

“Its fine, I’ll move on,” Will reassured, “just lay off him, okay? He really doesn’t know he hurt me and it’s not fair to punish him for something he doesn’t even know he’s done.” 

“I know,” Kayla admitted as she started getting ready for bed, “I just don’t like seeing you hurt and it makes me angry that he was the one who hurt you.” 

“I know that too and I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. And I’d rather not lose Nico’s friendship over this,” Will responded as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“Besides,” he said coming back out and heading to him bunk, “I have a secret admirer to focus on.” 

The three siblings exchanged smiles before climbing into bed. Will holding his new teddy bear close to his chest.


	6. Clothes and Cologne

The next morning Will got up bright and early so that he could catch Nico before he left for breakfast. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Will greeted as Nico came out of his cabin. Nico stumbled back a step before seeming to shake off his shock and smirking. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” he teased and Will laughed. 

“You joining us for breakfast?” 

“Depends,” Nico grimaces, “is Kayla over her issues from yesterday?” 

“Yes, definitely,” Will reassured, “I had some words with her.” 

“Alright, well then I’d be honored to accompany the coveted Will Solace to breakfast,” Nico teased and Will felt like his heart was in throat. Oh, no, he was trying to move on from Nico, why did he have to get flirty now? 

“W-well then, let’s get going!” 

~~

Will was excited when he showed up to lunch to find not only Nico sitting at the Apollo table but another gift bag as well. This one was light blue and had rainbow tissue paper sticking out the top. Will ran the rest of the way over to the table excited. 

“Whoa there, cowboy,” Nico teased with a grin when he almost ran into the table. 

“Sorry,” Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I got a little excited.” 

“You and every other camper in the pavilion. You’re lucky I made it when I did Julia was pretty close to opening it herself.” 

Will looked around and noticed the other camper openly staring at the Apollo. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Austin asked. 

“Open it!” Kayla encouraged. 

Will excitedly pulled the paper out and stared confused at the bundle of cloth inside the bag. He reaches in carefully and started pulling objects out. Holding each one up and showing his siblings and Nico. 

There ended up being six scrub shirts, one for every color of the rainbow. Each one had writing embroidered above the shirt pocket: 

Will Solace  
Head Medic

He would have been more than tickled with just the shirts, but as he pulled the purple shirt out he noticed a box at the bottom of the bag. He pulled that out last and smiled at what it was. 

It was a box set of three different scents of Will’s all time favorite colognes. He knew that these had been custom order because he recognized the box and a special offer from the website that allowed you to pick your three favorite scents and get a custom box set. 

Will was only mildly concern about the fact that his admirer seemed to know his three favorite colognes where. 

Lastly Will took the note out of the bag and read it out loud to table knowing good and well that everyone else was listening. 

“Got tired of seeing you wear the same blue shirt every day, figured you needed an update to your wardrobe. Sincerely, your secret admirer.” 

“That’s way more romantic than dolls,” he heard Lacy comment from Aphrodite table; her siblings seemed to agree with her as the broke off into giggles. 

As everyone settled down and started eating Will and his siblings kept an eye out to see if anyone was paying any special to their table. Sadly, aside from the giggling Aphrodite kids and the betting Hermes campers no one seemed too concerned with Will. 

He really hoped his admirer would reveal themselves soon, the suspense was killing him. 

~~

“I’d put my money on Valentina,” Kayla suggested to Cecil, who was once again harassing Will over the Hermes betting pool. Will groaned in exasperation. 

“You sound awfully certain of yourself,” Nico commented. At this point he was the only one helping Will do inventory which was usually how it ended up when the son of Hades was in the infirmary. 

“That’s because I am,” Kayla retorted, “think about, this is such an Aphrodite thing to the do. Not to mention the romantic gift seem like something she’d come up with. And come on, the wardrobe comment? That’s such a her thing!” 

“You make an excellent point,” Lou Ellen agreed, “but have you considered Malcolm?” 

At that everyone turned and looked at the spell caster.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She huffed, “it totally possible. He’s smart and however this is is smart enough to sneak around and leave these gifts without being caught. That takes some intelligence.” 

“You have a point, but I don’t really Malcolm being into Will,” Austin commented, “or any person for that matter. I think he might be asexual.” 

“What about Julia or Alice,” Nico suggested and he counted out boxes of bandages. 

“It’s not them,” Cecil assured. 

“How do you know?” Kayla questioned. 

“Because,” Cecil drawled, “A: they would have betted on themselves if they knew if it was them, no way they’d pass up the chance for money, but they didn’t. and B: I interrogated them over it and they swear it’s not them.” 

“Why did you interrogate them?” Will question and noticed a blush bloom over his friend’s face. 

“Well, I know I’m getting in on the betting and all but you’re still my best friend and I don’t want to see you get hurt, so I made sure that it wasn’t Julia or Alice trying to pull a prank on you. Connor backed me up too, he said messing with someone heart wasn’t a prank, it was bullying, so I’m sure if it was them they would have confessed at that point,” Cecil admitted bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Aww, Cecil,” Will said getting up and hugging his friend, “You love me!” 

“Yeah, yeah, you big puppy, now get off!” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent goofing off in the infirmary and Will went to bed that night happier than ever.


	7. Baths and Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: What language is this?

Will had woken excited that day, but by lunch his excitement was waning. There hadn’t been another gift yet. 

“You didn’t a gift the second day until night, maybe today will be the same?” Austin tried to reassure. 

“Or maybe they chickened out,” Will bemoaned, “or changed their mind.” 

The other three at the table rolled their eyes, but before anyone could reassure the dramatic doctor, Harley and Nyssa came running up to the their table. Harley made it their first and stood jumping in place before Nyssa caught up. 

“Well,” she prompted the younger demigod, “tell him.” 

“When we left the forges I spotted something on the dock,” Harley excitedly still jumping, “and I want to go see, so Nyssa took me to go see it and it’s really pretty and it’s got your name on it. 

Harley had spoken with a single breath and was now panting and the four older demigods turned to Nyssa for translation. 

“I think your next admirer gift is on the dock,” she explained. 

~~

When the six of them made it to the dock, after giving Harley a moment to catch his breath, Will gasp in shock. 

On the dock was a simple white woven basket containing what looked like bath supplies of all colors; bath bombs, bubble bath, bath salts, ECT. The most shocking thing though was the dozen helium balloons tied to the handle of the basket. 

There were heart shaped, round shapes, and even star shaped balloons with all kinds of loving saying like: be mine, I love you, and generic Happy Valentine’s Day. Will rushed forward and pulled the note out of the basket. 

He turned to the group and opened the letter, intent to read it out loud to the group, before pausing. 

“What the heck?” 

“What’s wrong?” Nyssa asked. She was trying to stop Harley from going through Will’s basket. 

“It’s not in English,” Will explained, showing her the letter; she examined it carefully. 

“Is this Spanish?” 

“Oh, oh, I know a little Spanish!” Austin exclaimed taking the letter from Nyssa. 

“Ummmmm, I think this means blue,” he mumbled pointing a word. 

“Give me that,” Kayla snatched the letter from her clueless brother, “di amarti. That sounds like Nico’s name.” 

“That’s Italian,” Nico commented looking over Kayla’s shoulder. She handed him the letter. 

“Can you read it?” Will questioned. 

“No, Will, I grew up and Italy and speak Italian fluently, but I don’t know how to read it,” he sassed, “yeah, I’ll read it.” 

“Le rose sono rosse, le violette sono blu, faccio ancora schifo a una poesia, ma penso di amarti,” Nico read out loud, his ear turning pink towards the end. 

“That sounded very lovely,” Kayla complimented, “but what does it mean?” 

“I’m not translating that,” Nico mumbled. 

“Why? Is it naughty,” Kayla teased. 

“Kayla, little ears,” Will reminded as he untied a balloon and gave it to Harley, “please, Nico, I need to know what it says.” 

He tried to give Nico his biggest puppy dog eyes. He’d like to say that’s what did the boy in, but he knew it probably had more to do with the fact that Harley copied his face. 

“Fine,” Nico huffed, “Roses are red, violets are blue, I still stuck at poetry, but I think I love you.” 

By the time he finished reading the poem Will’s face was just as red Nico’s. He was trying really hard to move on, but hearing Nico say ‘I love you’, directed at him, had his heart speeding up. 

“That’s so cheesy,” Austin laughed. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Harley commented which put an end to the teasing. 

Will could agree with that sentiment. 

~~ 

That night, despite every effort on Will’s part, he laid awake staring at the ceiling of the Apollo cabin. He tried to focus on his siblings breathing or even the harpies squawking outside. Yet, the only thing he could hear was Nico’s voice saying: 

I think I love you.


	8. Meet me on the hill

The day before Valentine’s Day was always exciting at camp. The whole day was spent decorating and baking and preparing for the day of love. Most places would usually decorate for the holiday about half a month if not more in advance, but Camp Half-Blood only had one day because Mr. D said that he couldn’t stand staring at Cupid’s face for any longer than that. 

Nico seemed to share that sentiment. 

“Nico, I swear if you rip up another one of my Cupid decorations I’ll shoot you with an arrow,” Kayla groaned as the son of Hades ripped up another paper Cupid. 

“I’d hardly call these Cupid, Kayla,” Nico commented as he pulled a paper heart out of the box and taped it to the infirmary wall, “he doesn’t look anything like these stupid things.” 

Will giggled at his friends antics. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it because he didn’t like god or just to piss Kayla off, but it was pretty funny. Nico was helping the Apollo kids decorate the infirmary for tomorrow, though if Will was lucky, no one besides them would see it. 

It always sucked working on a holiday. 

“Alright, you two, enough bickering,” Will scolding with no real heat, “we need get this done by lunch.” 

“Why?” Austin questioned with a teasing grin, “Think there might be something waiting for you at lunch?” 

Will blushed as Kayla and Austin burst out laughing at his expression. 

“Oh, ha-ha,” Will tried distracting himself with placing hearts on the windows, “for your information, I’m hoping that my admirer reveals themselves today, so that we can spend Valentine’s together.” 

“How romantic,” Kayla teased snatching a Cupid figurine out of Nico hands before he smashed it, “seriously, you’re going to get cursed by a love god and have a horrible day tomorrow.” 

“Doubt it,” Nico rolled his eyes. 

Will chuckled at his friend’s antics as he focused back at the task at hand. 

It did sound pretty romantic, didn’t it?

~~

“Will, stop pouting,” Kayla groaned. The sitting around the campfire while Austin and some other musically inclined campers sang love songs. Will had yet to receive another gift and he was starting to worry that his admirer had really chickened out this time. 

“No, I want them to know how disappointed I am,” Will huffed. Was he being childish? Yes, yes he was. Was it necessary? Probably not, but he was still going to do it. 

Nico chuckled beside them. He’d been coming to more camp activities since hanging with the Apollo kids and Will couldn’t be happier. 

“Didn’t they give you your second gift at night?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Nico’s got a point,” Kayla agreed, “your present is probably on your bed.” 

“Well, let’s go see then.” 

“No, no, no,” Kayla grabbed his arm as he attempted to get up, “they could be setting it up or something and if you run in and ruin it, they might change their mind about you. You’re going sit here and enjoy the campfire and then head back to the cabin with the rest of us.” 

“Fine,” Will huffed sitting back down, “but I want another s’more.”

“Your wish is my command,” Nico teased handing Will a marshmallow. 

~~

The Apollo kids where in the back of the precession leading to the cabins until someone from the front yelled: 

“Tell Will to get his butt up here!” 

The four of them exchanged looks before making their way through the crowd of demigods, who helpfully parted way for them. Will was prepared for whatever horrendous injury someone had managed to get on the way from the campfire to the cabins, already planning out what to do for every injury. However, when he got to the front there was no injury, instead there were. 

“Flowers?” Will questioned. Sure enough there are several different flowers scattered across the ground. Upon further inspection Will noticed they were making a pathway. 

“Yeah, and they’re definitely for you,” Sherman Yang explained, “Look, aren’t these your dad’s flowers?” 

Sure enough Sherman was holding purple hyacinthus in hand, so unless it was a strange coincidence they were definitely meant for an Apollo kid. 

“What do the other flowers mean?” Will asked turning Sherman’s girlfriend; Miranda Gardiner, head of the Demeter cabin. 

“Well, the roses are pretty obvious,” she said indicating the red roses on the ground, “the chrysanthemums mean pure love, lilies mean infatuation, gerbera daisies mean love, and these…” 

She picked a strange flower that Will had never seen before. When did flowers come in green? 

“Green carnations where popularized by Oscar Wilde back in the 30s or something, they represent a man who is attracted to other men.” 

“HA, GAY!” Someone called from behind. 

“Exactly,” Miranda responded handing the flower to Will, “Your secret admirer either has really weird taste in flowers or they’re definitely a guy.” 

Will was stunned, he had a dozen names running through as he attempted to narrow down who camp it could possible. 

“Well, why are we standing here?” Kayla asked, “let’s follow the flowers!” 

~~ 

The entire camp followed after Will as he walked along the flower path all the way to the Apollo cabin. When he got there the door was wide open and he could already see that the path continued inside. 

Was his admirer in there? Where they waiting for him? Who wasn’t in the crowd of campers outside?

Was he ready to meet them? 

“Just go inside already!” Ellis called. If Will didn’t know how obsessed with Cecil the guy was he would have thought he was his admirer. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Will said to his siblings before heading into the cabin by himself. He flipped on the light and gasp at the sight before him. 

The flower path lead to the foot of his bed where the most elaborate and gorgeous bouquet of flowers was sitting on his trunk. The bouquet consisted of all the flowers that had been outside as well a little rainbow sticking up from the flowers inside the most beautiful crystal vase. There was a note beside the flowers. 

Stepping back out onto the porch with the flowers in one hand and the note in the other, Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes at all the campers standing outside. 

“You guys know it’s past curfew, right?” 

“Who cares? Open the letter!” Lacy called. 

Will set the vase of the flowers down on the steps and carefully opened the envelope. Why where his hands shaking so hard? 

“If the carnations didn’t tip you off the rainbow probably clued you in on the fact that I’m a guy. I hope that’s cool with you. I know you have a crush on someone else and I doubt it’s me, but I really hope you’ll give me a chance. If you’re cool with me being a boy and you want to give this chance then meet me on the hill at 5:30 p.m. tomorrow for a date. Sincerely, your secret admirer.” 

“P.S. before you get your panties in a twist, I have permission from Chiron for us to leave camp.” 

“P.P.S. please leave the peanut gallery at camp though, I probably will chicken out if the entire camp is watching me confess tomorrow.” 

“It doesn’t say that!” some hollered. 

“It totally does,” Will defended, “doesn’t it, Nico?” 

He handed the letter to Nico who looked it over. 

“It does,” he confirmed. A few people voiced their complaints, but thankfully they were quickly ushered back to their own cabins by the head counselors as the harpies would be out soon. 

~~

“Soo,” Austin started as the three of them laid in bed that night, “are you going to the hill tomorrow?” 

“I think I am,” Will answered a grin blooming across his face. 

And if that night he dreamed about Nico standing on the hill waiting for him, then no one else had to know.


	9. Dreams do come true

Will honestly hadn’t expected to receive anymore gifts, so one could imagine his surprise when there was yet again another gift bag on the table at breakfast that morning. This one was small and a lovely shade of pale green with light blue tissue paper. There was no note. 

“Weird, they’ve always given you a note,” Austin commented as he searches around the table, convinced that if had fallen off. 

“Maybe this one doesn’t need an explanation?” Nico suggested, though he sounded unsure. 

“Let’s see,” Will said as he carefully pulled the tissue paper from the bag before smiling ear to ear, “nope, no explanation needed.” 

From inside the bag he pulled a simple boutonniere made with one green carnation, one hyacinthus, and a single piece of baby’s breath all tied together with a light yellow ribbon. 

“I guess they want me to wear this tonight,” Will commented examining the flowers. 

“If you’re going somewhere that requires a boutonniere then you better have one of the Aphrodite kids to help you pick out an outfit,” Austin commented. 

“I’LL DO IT!” the whole Aphrodite table yelled, clearly eavesdropping, and all Will could do was groan. 

~~

Thankfully most of the Aphrodite cabin had gone home for the school year and there were only four year rounders. Another thankfully, Drew refused to come anywhere near the Apollo cabin which meant that just Lacy, Mitchell, and Valentina where currently going through Will’s clothes. 

“Why do own so many pairs of shorts?” Valentina question as she pulled another pair of shorts out of his trunk. 

“Because I’m from Texas, which is pretty warm, and then I moved here, where it’s purposefully warm all year long.” 

“Well, you can’t wear cargo shorts on your big date,” Mitchell commented as he helped Valentina look through his pants, “how’s the shirt coming?” 

“Not too good,” Lacy commented pulling out a Ramones t-shirt a grimacing, “do you own any nice clothes?” 

“Hey, my clothes are nice!” Will argued and the other three rolled their eyes. 

“Why don’t you go get whatever none flip-flop shoes you have and let us see them?” Valentina questioned. 

“I own a pair of converse, but that about it,” Will answered. He didn’t even bother getting his baby blue converse out from under his bed because he knew they’d be shot down. 

“That’s it,” Valentina jumped up, “Where going to Aphrodite cabin, it’s clear you don’t have anything to work with here.” 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cabin and across the green, Lacy and Mitchell following behind. 

What have I gotten myself into? 

~~ 

Thankfully by 5 o’clock the Aphrodite kids had finished preparing him for his date. He thought they’d just help him pick out some clothes, but then they had pushed him into a makeup chair and insisted on fixing his hair which was now slicked back and very presentable. 

As for the clothes they had finally decided on a light blue collared button up tucked into a pair of white dress pants with a dark brown belt. They topped the look off with a light brown overcoat and attaching the boutonniere on the left side of his shirt, over his heart. 

Oh, yeah, and he was wearing a pair comfortable dark drown dress shoes that matched his belt. How the Aphrodite cabin managed to find comfortable dress shoes was beyond him. 

Will could honestly admit that he looked good. He hoped his date thought so too. 

~~

“I’m not ready,” Will stated as he stood terrified at the bottom of the hill. At the top of the hill, just beyond the barrier, Will knew that his secret admirer was waiting to whisk him away for a night of fun. And he couldn’t have been more scared. 

“Come on, Will, you’re going to be late if you don’t go now,” Austin whined. The three of them had been standing at the bottom of the hill for ten minutes now and it was fastly approaching 5:30. 

“What if this is the wrong thing to do? What if I don’t like him? What if he realizes he doesn’t like me?” 

“If you guys really don’t like each other, then you’ll just spend one night together and never do it again, it’s not that big of a deal,” Kayla huffed. 

“But,” Will started before Austin cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. 

“Will,” he started seriously, “if you don’t do this you’re going to wonder what could have been for the rest of your life. Now, you’re dressed to a T, you’re prepared for any kind of situation, and the worst that could happen is that you don’t have a second date. Are you doing this or not? Cause this is your last chance to get your butt up that hill before they leave.” 

“Alright,” Will nodded determined, “I’m going. Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck,” both of his siblings called as Will turned and marched up the hill. 

~~ 

As Will walked up half-blood hill he couldn’t help that small part of his heart that was hoping that Nico would be the one waiting for him at the top. He knew that it was impossible though. First of all, Nico hated Valentine’s Day with a passion, there was no way he’d want to go on a date today let alone set up an elaborate week worth of gifts leading to today. 

Then, there was the fact that Nico seemed just as surprised by certain things as he had been. Will fiddled with the sun charm on his bracelet as he thought back to how Nico’s eyes had widened when he say the bracelet. Finally, there was no way Nico was gay. Or at least into guys. 

Nico was born in the 30s, back when being gay was a crime. It was a miracle that Nico wasn’t homophobic, but there was no way the Nico could possibly into guys. In fact, Will wasn’t even sure if Nico liked anyone for that matter. He’d never talked about crushes or stared at anyone for a little too long. As far as Will knew Nico could be asexual. 

Yeah, there was no way that Nico would be waiting for him at the top. 

~~ 

Will had been so certain that there was no way Nico could be at the top of the hill that he almost didn’t believe it when he was. Will stumbled back in surprise and pinched himself to make sure he was awake, but sure enough he was awake and Nico was waiting for him at the top of the hill. 

And he looked gorgeous. 

His normally messy hair was tied back in a lose bun that Will usually would have thought looked stupid, but it suited him quite nicely. He was wearing a dark grey turtle neck tucked into black dress pants and pair with a black belt and black dress shoes. He had on a black overcoat that was fairly similar to Will’s. 

In fact his whole outfit was complimentary to Will’s that if he didn’t know better he would have thought they had picked them out together. 

Nico also had a matching boutonniere, but with black ribbon, pinned to his shirt and was holding a smaller version of the bouquet that Will had received last night. 

“Nico?” Will questioned once he had gotten over his shock, “you’ve been my secret admirer this whole time?” 

“Um, yeah,” Nico blushed, “is that okay?” 

“That’s more than okay,” Will breath out as he took the offered bouquet, “but, I mean, how?” 

“How, what?” Nico questioned. 

“It was you the whole time?” Nico nodded, “that, that… actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it.” 

Now that he thought about it, when he wasn’t trying to not get his hopes up, Nico being his admirer made a lot of sense. Nico knew everything about him. He had ranted to Nico so many times about Star Wars. He had confessed one day during a game of twenty questions that his favorite past time was taking a long bath. For gods’ sake, Nico was one of only two Italian kids at camp! 

That also explained why he was so adamant about Will giving his admirer a chance, because it was him! 

Will really was an idiot. 

As all these realizations hit Will at once and before he knew it he doubled over in laughter. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Nico questioned, he sounded a little scared and Will couldn’t blame him, he probably looked like a psychopath. 

“I’m an idiot,” Will got out between laughs. Nico’s eyes darkened. 

“If you don’t want to go out with me that’s fine, but you don’t have to laugh about it,” he huffed. Will grabbed his arm before he could shoulder past and leave. 

“NO! No, that’s not why I was laughing,” Will explain, laughter forgotten in the face of Nico’s hurt, “I would love to go on a date with you. After all I’ve only had a crush on you for what? A year now?” 

“You,” Nico’s face was the definition of stunned, “you mean, when you where talking about your crush?” 

“I was trying to hint that I wanted you to make a move before I meet my secret admirer. I knew I had to give them a chance and I wasn’t sure I was ready to get over you, yet. Turns out I didn’t have anything to worry about.” Will smiled. 

“I was trying to convince you to forget your crush because I was worried that you wouldn’t give me a chance, I had no idea I was your crush this whole time,” Nico explained. 

“Well,” Will reach out and took Nico’s hand, “I, for one, am very happy about this chain of events.” 

“I am too,” Nico smiled up at him. Will leaned down and kissed his forehead that was exposed for once. 

“Now, where are you taking me?”


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this chapter tomorrow but i decided to go ahead and let you all have it since it is a holiday and all, be sure and check out the second story of this series to see Nico and Will's Valentine's date.

“Who’s not here?” Julia called out as she looked around the dining pavilion.

“Will,” Kayla answered. 

“Not helpful, Kayla, you know what we meant,” Alice stuck her tongue out. 

“Where’s Nico?” Harley asked from the Hephaestus table. Everyone looked around not seeing the son of Hades anywhere. 

“There’s no way,” Connor stated. 

“Is he the only one missing besides Will” Cecil questioned. 

“Quick! Roll Call!” Alice shouted. The Hermes cabin then spent the next half hour of dinner calling out everyone’s names. 

“And that’s it,” Connor stated, “Nico and Will are the only two who aren’t here, which means.” 

“I WIN!” Lou Ellen shouted darting over to the Hermes table and snatching the envelope of money off the table. 

“You where the only one who bet on Nico, how did you win?!” Julia questioned as Lou Ellen began counting her money. 

“Call it intuition,” Lou Ellen smirked, “It might also have something to do with the fact that I overheard Nico talking about asking Will out for Valentine’s Day over IM with Jason when I tried to sneak into cabin 13 and ste-er borrow some hellfire for a spell.” 

The whole camp erupted into chaos.


End file.
